


One Kiss And I Fell Under Your Spell

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety, Alex is dumb, Alternate Universe - High School, Big dumb, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obligatory hurt/comfort, Reggie has fibromyalgia, THEYRE IN LOVE YOUR HONOUR, aro Bobby, aro willie, idek what this is, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Alex hadn’t meant to let it go this far, he really hadn’t.The first time Reggie had kissed him, his brain had pretty much melted into a puddle, and the only way he could think of sparing Bobby’s feelings was to just… not tell him - and Luke and Julie and everyone else, except Willie, because Bobby had problems with feeling less like one of them sometimes, and if he thought Alex had decided to only not tell him, they’d get set back months in convincing him that they loved him as much as they loved each other but Willie was Alex’s go-to for everything, despite their foray into dating in the seventh grade - and it seemed like an okay plan at first.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 149





	One Kiss And I Fell Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameCristal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/gifts).



> Hi kids!  
> This was a request for Alex/Reggie, miscommunication where Alex thinks Bobby likes Reggie and Reggie gets hurt w/ some aro Bobby&willie vibing  
> Enjoy!

Alex hadn’t meant to let it go this far, he really hadn’t. 

The first time Reggie had kissed him, his brain had pretty much melted into a puddle, and the only way he could think of sparing Bobby’s feelings was to just… not tell him - and Luke and Julie and everyone else, except Willie, because Bobby had problems with feeling less like one of them sometimes, and if he thought Alex had decided to only not tell him, they’d get set back months in convincing him that they loved him as much as they loved each other but Willie was Alex’s go-to for everything, despite their foray into dating in the seventh grade - and it seemed like an okay plan at first. 

Sure, it wasn’t the best idea in the world, but he was love-drunk and kissed stupid, and the guilt of kissing Reggie when he knew Bobby had been looking at Reggie like he’d hung the moon and stars Basically since they’d met still wasn’t enough to kick his brain into gear. So, hiding it was. 

Honestly it was pretty fun, getting creative with when he pulled Reggie aside to kiss him breathless when he’d done something especially sweet or endearing, but overanalysing their positions every time Bobby walked in was draining to say the least, and as hard as he tried not to shove Reggie, or shift to a more casual position that might hurt him, he knew he moved jerkily enough when he panicked that he might have missed something. Bobby had to know they were hiding something, and Reggie? 

Well, Reggie kept shooting him hurt looks when he pulled away and rubbing his sternum like he always did when he was stressed or upset because even when it wasn’t bad enough for actual flares, he got mini aches, and Alex  knew  he couldn’t hide it forever, and prom was coming up, and he’d promised himself, the day he’d come out to his parents and moved in with Julie’s family, he’d  promised  himself that he was going to find a guy, and do some stupid, over the top, ridiculous promposal, and he was going to wear a suit that was pink, or had flowers on it, and he was going to have just as much fun as every straight person there. 

Willie insisted he should just tell Bobby, and ninety-nine percent of the time, Alex followed Willie’s advice to the absolute letter, because he shared the knowledge of the universe with Flynn, and therefore usually knew what to do in every situation, but it was hard, to try and rationalise why he’d let Reggie kiss him when he  knew  Bobby liked him, and harder still to rationalise why he spent half his nights with Reggie curled up next to him, when the fighting got bad, or he didn’t want to leave after they’d gone to see a film, or just because Alex wanted to hold him for a while. 

It came to a head when Reggie pushed it, which was really the biggest indicator that Alex had fucked up, big time. It wasn’t like Reggie to bring things up that bothered him, he’d rather let them lay until either they sorted themselves out or they became so big that someone else picked up on it. Alex, apparently, had let it go even further than that, because he was so caught up in worrying about how Bobby would feel that he’d forgotten to worry about his boyfriend, like an idiot. 

“‘Lex… man… if you,” Reggie started, eyes darting around nervously. “If you don’t wanna do this anymore, you know you can just tell me, right?” 

Alex sat up immediately, taking Reggie’s hands in his. “Woah, Reg, of course I want to do this, why would you think I wouldn’t?” Even as he asked, his heart dropped into his stomach. Of course Reggie would think that; Alex hadn’t exactly made him think otherwise.

Reggie shrugged uncomfortably. “I don’t know, I just. I thought when you said you didn’t wanna tell Luke and Bobby and Julie that it was because you wanted to make sure this was gonna work out, at first, without fucking up the dynamic of the band and stuff, but… Alex, it’s been  months.  I don’t - I can’t. Do you not see this working out, still? Are you - do you not… are you ashamed of me?” He laughed awkwardly. “That sounds so fucking cliche, but I can’t really think of anything else, here.” 

Oh, fuck. 

“Reg,” Alex started, gently cradling Reggie’s jaw when he refused to make eye contact. “C’mon, look at me, Reg, darlin’” 

“You’re not allowed to be sweet if you’re gonna break up with me,” Reggie told him quietly, eyes glassy when he finally looked up. “Okay?” 

Alex nodded jerkily, eyes wide at even the thought. “Jeez, baby, I swear I’m not gonna break up with you, okay? I’m not ashamed of you, I’m not uncertain about us, I am so crazy into you it’s honestly pathetic. I’m just… really fucking stupid, okay?” 

Reggie made a questioning noise, but didn’t say anything. 

“So, I need you to bear with me, on, on the explaining front, because I need to talk to someone first, but we can tell Bobby and Luke and Julie as soon as they get here, I swear,” Alex promised. 

“I don’t.” Reggie blinked. “I don’t understand why you need to talk to someone else? I’m… isn’t this just a me-and-you type thing?” 

Alex nodded, brushing his thumb along Reggie’s cheekbone. “Yeah, totally, you’re right, but I was the dumbest person alive, and I might have hurt someone else as well - not in a, there’s someone else type way - but in a I think someone likes you and I didn’t want to hurt them way - but I forgot about how much I might be hurting  you . I’m sorry, Reg. For, for not talking to you, for making you think I’m anything but stupidly head over heels for you, for making you lie to everyone. I just. I freaked, and I made stupid decisions, and I am  so  sorry.” 

“You’re gonna tell me, right?” Reggie asked, blushing and flashing Alex a pleased smile, before biting his lip nervously. “Once you’ve spoken to - to whoever is involved with this - you’re gonna tell me who you’ve been worrying about - and don’t give me that look, you’re a shitty liar, I know you’ve been worrying - but, you’re gonna tell me?” 

“The second the conversation is over,” Alex said, laying back and pulling Reggie back with him so the other boy was on top of him. “I promise, Reg. You’re gonna need to prepare yourself for how dumb I was, though. It’s not like I can’t talk to them.” 

Reggie grinned and propped his chin on Alex’s sternum. “M’kay. I guess you’re forgiven, but like… on probation, depending on who this person is, okay? I reserve the right to be mad later if it’s.. like, Sarah from Home Ec.” 

“That’s fair,” Alex agreed. “I think you’ll be too busy wishing you’d picked someone a bit smarter, though.” 

“I do that every time I have to help you with your maths homework, Lexi, it’s not a new feeling,” Reggie teased. 

“You’re such a bitch,” Alex told him fondly, carding his fingers through Reggie’s hair. “I love you so much.” 

——

Bobby was supposed to look at least a little more surprised than he did when he, Luke and Willie walked in just as Reggie leaned over Alex’s drum set to kiss him. 

Like, at least mildly shocked. 

Instead he just snorted, and held a hand out to Luke. “You owe me twenty bucks and you’re buying after-prom drinks, dude.”

“I’m sorry, I know you have a thing for-“ He paused in the middle of blurting out an apology, Alex tried not to look too obviously confused, but after a moment, a thought hit him and he felt his cheeks burn, mortified. “You don’t have a thing for Reg, do you?” 

“What?” Reggie reared back. “Wait,  Bobby ?” 

Bobby furrowed both eyebrows. “Um. No? I mean, sure, Reg is a cute guy, an’ all, but I’m not, I don’t.” He glanced back to Willie, who nodded encouragingly. “I’m aromantic? I think, anyways, unimportant. No, I don’t have a thing for Reggie, and even if I did, it’s obvious as fuck that he thinks the sun shines out of your ass, so…” 

Alex blinked. “This is why you told me to just speak to them, isn’t it?” He asked Willie, pulling his hood over his head to hide how red he’d gone.

Willie snorted and nodded. “Yeah, man. Just because romance isn’t my forte doesn’t mean you shouldn’t still take my advice. You make bad decisions when you’re still kiss-stupid.” 

“I make bad decisions  all  the time,” Alex mumbled, tugging the drawstrings tight. “Carrie is never gonna let this go, is she?” 

“Absolutely not,” Bobby agreed, clapping his shoulder. “Congrats, by the way, man. Both for taking the crown as dumbest member of sunset curve from me-”

“I’m pretty sure that’s still you, Bobert,” Alex protested, loosening his hood to glare at him. “You crashed my car into a bollard trying to ignore a plastic bag that you thought was a hedgehog.” 

“For taking the crown as dumbest member of sunset curve,” Bobby repeated, louder, “and for, at some point, my bet is after that gig we played downtown, finally telling Reggie that you think he’s hot shit.” 

Reggie laughed, and edged around Alex’s drums to perch on his thigh, squeezing his hand to let Alex know he wasn’t mad, even though the way his lips kept twitching up showed he thought Alex was stupid as fuck, which, really, he was. “As if Lexi managed to do that.  I  kissed  him.” 

“Ha!” Willie held both hands out. “Pay up, suckers. That’s twenty dollars each, a Red vinyl, and a a Black Ice vinyl, I believe.” 

Luke glared at Alex but handed over other another twenty dollars. “How come I’m the one suffering for you not getting your life together?”

Alex shrugged, tugging the drawstrings again. “Maybe I’m working with them to slowly drain your bank account as revenge for stealing my cherry lip gloss phone.”

“That was in fourth grade!” 

“Yeah, so, interest. That’s how maths work.” Alex paused, then squinted through the thin gap in his hood at Reggie. “Is that how maths works?” 

Reggie hummed. “Y’know what? I’ve seen your attempts at algebra, you can have that one, you’re close enough, babe.” 

“Wait.” Willie held their hands up, raised both eyebrows at Alex. “So you mean to tell me every time you ditched me to do “maths homework” and left me to skate by myself, you were actually doing homework?” 

“Uh, yeah?” Alex nodded slowly, letting Reggie tug the hood off his head. “You’ve  seen  my maths grades, man. I can’t afford not to get coached by the best mathematician we know.” 

Willie winced. “Fairs.” 

Luke cleared his throat. “Wait, can we circle back to Bobinald coming out to us? We kind of,” he made a rainbow motion with his hand, “jumped right over that one.” 

Bobby turned red. “Oh, no, man, you don’t have to make a big deal of-”

“Oh, shit, Bobby, man,” Alex said quickly, patting Reggie’s thigh so he’d move to let him stand up. “I promise I’ll move on in like, two seconds, but I don’t…” he flushed. “I don’t really know what that is? I can google it later if you don’t wanna explain.” 

Bobby half turned to Willie. “Do you wanna-?”

“Al, remember that time you cried on me, for like… half an hour, because you had your first sex-Ed lesson, and the idea of sex and having to do it to have a relationship made you wanna throw up and was I gonna hate you?” Willie asked, gently. “And then, I cried as well, and said that was how I felt about a lot of relationship-y stuff and then we decided it was probably best to just be super-best friends?” 

Alex nodded slowly, shuffling towards Bobby. “Yeah, you said it wasn’t a me thing it was a you thing and  I  said it wasn’t a you thing it was a me thing, like ten times each, and then we had cake and you painted my nails?” 

Willie laughed. “Yeah, exactly. It’s like that. I mean, I only learned the actual word like, three months ago after a tumblr rabbit hole, but yeah.” 

“Oh, cool.” Alex nodded and offered an arm to Bobby, who rolled his eyes but tucked himself into Alex’s side anyways, flashing him a pleased smile. “I didn’t know there were words for stuff like that, I just infodumped on Reggie like five minutes after he kissed me, and then he basically said same, and then we moved on. Tumblr terrifies me, and lgbt instagrams also scare me, but, I still love you, man.”

“Can confirm.” Reggie nodded, hooking his chin over Alex’s shoulder and snaking his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek when Alex leaned into him. “Both of those things. And, I also love you, Bobbers, even if you’re a grumpy bastard sometimes.” 

Luke wrapped his arms around the pair of them. “Thanks for telling us, man. We love you,” he singsonged

“I told you it would be fine,” Willie said to Bobby fondly, just as Julie threw the garage door open. 

“What’s up, queers?” She called, tossing a pack of Sour Patch Kids at Reggie and pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “Why is Bobby accepting affection? Do we do that now? Bobbers, do I get a hug?” 

Bobby sighed. “Fine, I guess,” he said, tone grudging but eyes glassy. Despite his reluctant expression, he practically melted against Julie when she launched herself at him. “Alex thought I had a thing for Reggie, which is why they’ve been sneaking around and not telling us, and nobody here likes sex  and  relationships.”

“ What?” 

Alex blanched, speaking over Julie by accident. “Wait, you actually  knew ?” 

Reggie leaned against his free side. “Like… the whole time? You just let us - Lexi - be idiots?” 

“I was having an identity crisis.” Bobby shrugged. “I spent most of my nights either FaceTiming Willie because he’s the only aro person I know, or staring at my ceiling and contemplating if I’m an actual human being. I assumed you guys would work it out.” 

“That’s fair,” the pair of them admitted at the same time. “Understandable.” 

Julie shuddered. “It’s still creepy when you do that, you know? It’s not suddenly cute just because you’re dating - which, by the way, congrats, next time try communication, it’s a real winner.” 

“Yeah,” Luke added, tugging Willie down onto the sofa so he could prop himself against them. “Not like it’s cute when me and Bobby do it.”

“All four of you do it, and it’s weird, not cute” Julie insisted, pressing a brief kiss to Bobby’s cheek before joining Luke and Willie on the sofa. “The only time it’s cute is when Willie and Flynn do it when they’re telling you off.”

“Haha, fuckers,” Willie gloated. “I’m adorable, go be creepy in your corner.”

——

Alex armycrawled between Bobby and Willie, nodding solemnly to both of them. “Fellas.”

Bobby reached out to ruffle his hair. “Plan is in motion, boss-man.” 

“You guys are so weird,” Willie muttered, grinning teasingly at Alex and taking the binoculars off Bobby. “Reg is in position, Luke has his violin - which, I wanna know what you’ve got over him, he hates playing anything but folk tunes on that - Julie is at the piano, and the spotlight should be on in three… two… one… bingo.” 

Alex snatched the binoculars off him to peer down from the catwalk to where Reggie was looking around the empty auditorium. A spotlight flickered on. Alex grinned at the two of them. “That’s my cue. You’re sure he’ll say yes?” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “You’re asking him to dance, not cohabit, fuck off outta here and go ask him.” 

“It’s gonna go awesome,” Willie promised, flashing him a thumbs up. 

He jumped to his feet and quickly ran down the stairs to join Reggie on stage, snatching the bouquet of helleborus onyx odyssey and red amaryllis from where he’d left it before checking in with Willie and Bobby. 

“Lexi?” Reggie asked as soon as he noticed him. “What are you- oh..” 

“Reg,” Alex breathed out and offered him the flowers, all panic fading. This was going to be fine. It was him and Reg - and Luke and Julie by their instruments, Bobby and Willie watching from above, and Carrie and Flynn in the sounding booth - like it had always been. “So, I had this whole big thing planned out, this huge public promposal to fulfil all my comp-het-but-gay dreams, and then I remembered that i have major anxiety, and you hate crowds-”

Reggie grinned and ducked his head into the flowers, eyes already shining suspiciously. “Wow, Nice speech so far, dude.”

Alex rolled his eyes fondly. “ Anyways,  then Julie and Flynn - goddesses that they are - reminded me that a panic attack does not a good promposal make, and Carrie told me she’d gut me alive if I hurt you again, so, we have mood music-” he pointed to Julie and Luke, who obediently started playing some gentle piece that Alex forgot the name of every time he heard it, “and since we’re playing Prom, I figured we could have a dance?”

“You’re such a sap,” Reggie murmured, but pulled him in by the front of his hoodie. “Neither of us can dance classically.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Alex grinned and kissed him briefly. “But I owed Bobby, like, a million favours for the whole, y’know, thinking he was in love with you and almost ruining everything gig, so I paid him back by attending those shitty cocktail soirées that his mom makes him go to, and I had to learn a bit. So, if you wanna stand on my feet, I reckon we can do this.”

Reggie laughed and obligingly stood on Alex’s feet, looping his arms around his neck. “We’re getting pizza as a group after prom, right? Because I love you, but I’m not missing out on pizza for more romance.”

“Reg, my dude.” Alex started dancing awkwardly, trying his best to remember all the steps with Reggie’s face that close to his. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I dragged you away from pizza?”

“Damn right.” Reggie nodded firmly, gripping the back of Alex’s hoodie tighter. “We have the best friends ever, don’t we?” 

“Oh, yeah. One hundred percent,” Alex agreed. “They’re all probably laughing at us looking like idiots though.”

Reggie shook his head. “Nah. They’re probably happy we’re actually being emotionally healthy, for once.” 

“Hey, what do you mean for once?” Alex protested. “I mean sure, there was the whole cock up with Bobby, but we fixed that. I gave him my entire Pokémon card collection, and then Willie sent me that aspec resource link tree which made me cry, like four times, and you twice, and now we’re good.” 

“We’re good,” Reggie agreed, pulling him in closer. “You and me, we’re always good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
